The Rain Between Us (How Are You, My Rain ?)
by HunjustforHan
Summary: Aku suka setiap kali mendengar suara hujan lalu memperhatikan tetes-tetes kecilnya menghantam kaca jendela kamar. Karena setiap hujan datang, aku masuk kedalam dunia dimana kita pernah bersama, dimana kau mengatakan telah menitipkan cintamu pada titik-titik basahnya. /HUNHAN / GS


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku suka setiap kali mendengar suara hujan lalu memperhatikan tetes-tetes kecilnya menghantam kaca jendela kamar. Karena setiap hujan datang, aku masuk kedalam dunia dimana kita pernah bersama, dimana kau mengatakan telah menitipkan cintamu pada titik-titik basahnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku merindukanmu.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh Sehun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HUNjustforHAN PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How Are You, My Rain ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul**

**07.00. a.m.**

**.**

Wanita itu masih terus mempertahankan letak selimutnya yang ditarik ulur. Pagi ini hari gerimis dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika tidurnya tidak diganggu oleh tangan mungil nan jahil milik sepupu pendeknya itu.

Ia baru pulang bekerja pukul 12 malam (lembur) dan baru bisa merebahkan diri tidur pukul 2 subuh. Tubuh-nya terasa remuk dan mata rusa tersebut seperti dijadikan timbangan batu cadas. Berat.

"Luhaaaaannnn.. Ayo.. Bangunlah .."

"Baek.. Aku mengantuk.."

"Kita harus pergi sekarang.."

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri.."

"Aku belum memiliki SIM mobil, Luhaaannn".

Acara tarik-menarik selimut berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh si mungil Baekhyun. Sepupu menyebalkan namun menggemaskan dengan wajah seperti hamster kelaparan.

Luhan menyerah, menyandarkan tubuh dikepala ranjang dan sesekali menguap. Jari-jari lentik selentik gading gajah milik Baekhyun bahkan tidak terlepas dari tangannya; seolah Luhan adalah pencuri yang tidak boleh kabur kemanapun.

"Ayolah, Lu.. Kita bisa terlambat. Pesawatnya tiba satu jam lagi.."

"Kau bisa naik taxi, Baek".

"Aku takut di culik".

"Oh Tuhan! Siapa yang akan sudi menculik makhluk cerewet sepertimu!"

"Tapi aku sexy", Baekhyun mencibir "Sudahlah! Ayo bangun ! Segera mandi dan temani aku ke Bandara!"

Luhan mengerang frustasi, mengacak rambut merah kehitaman-nya dengan ganas.

_AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOL! AKAN KU CEKIK LEHERMU KARENA TELAH MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!_

Ah sial!

Kenapa Chanyeol harus datang hari ini dan sepagi ini sih?!

.

.

.

"Luhan! Ayo cepat!"

"Tunggu dulu, Baek!"

Oh, pagi yang buruk. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil sweater karena Baekhyun terus menariknya seperti kangguru cacat untuk segera pergi. Udara di luar sangat dingin. Luhan mendelik pada Baekhyun dan wanita tersebut hanya bisa memasang senyum layaknya bidadari yang ketahuan mabuk oleh dewa (ia sudah tau kesalahannya).

Hujan masih belum berhenti, dan lagu ber-tema-kan accoustic setia menemani perjalanan mereka. Suasana bisa saja berubah jadi romantis jika saja yang bersenandung ria (mengikuti lagu) disampingnya adalah lelaki itu.

Ya, kalian bisa menyebutnya 'Lelaki Tampan di Masa Lalu'.

Kenangan mereka terlintas seperti sapuan batang berlapis karet yang berlalu lalang di kaca depan mobil. Salah satunya tentang bagaimana (dulu) mereka sangat membenci hujan. Bukan, bukan mereka. Tapi hanya Luhan saja.

Laki-laki tersebut tidak pernah berkomentar tentang kedatangan hujan. Ia hanya akan mendengarkan segala macam umpatan dari si cantik karena make up-nya luntur, eyeliner-nya yang berwarna hitam pekat akan meleleh buruk. Dan lelaki tersebut akan selalu menyediakan tisu untuk menghapus jejak sungai hitam disekitar matanya yang bulat persis seperti mata anak rusa kedinginan.

Luhan tersenyum mendadak. Mendengar rintik hujan semakin menjadikan rindu didalam hati menggebu-gebu. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, tidak ada komunikasi, tidak ada pertemuan. Semua menghilang, seperti apa yang hati kecil-nya munafik-kan untuk terjadi.

_._

_Hujan ini melambangkan cintamu._

.

Apa kabar lelaki itu ? Lelaki dibalik derai hujan masa lalu.

Bagaimana hidupnya sekarang ?

Apa ia telah menyelesaikan kuliah-nya dengan baik ?

Kapan ia akan pulang ?

Seandainya saja dulu Luhan tidak mengatakan perpisahan, apakah mungkin mereka masih bisa bersama ? Bisa jadi iya, namun belum tentu juga, bukan ?

Tapi entahlah, ia hanya merasa ada gumpalan penyesalan mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

***Flashback***

**.**

**"Lu.. Kita bisa menjaga hubungan ini. Semuanya tidak harus berakhir hanya karena aku pergi".**

** "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Tidak mudah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh."**

"**Tapi banyak orang yang berhasil melewatinya, Lu. Dan aku yakin kita juga pasti bisa."**

"**Sejauh manapun jika kau pindah masih dalam kawasan Korea Selatan, ini tidak akan jadi masalah. Tapi kita akan terpisah negara."**

** "Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari."**

** "Kau bisa berkata demikian karena tubuhmu masih berada disini. Apa kau bisa berjanji seperti itu saat telah tinggal di California ?"**

** "Aku akan mengusahakannya".**

** "Dengar .. Waktu lima tahun itu tidak sebentar. Tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain akan membuat hubungan kita membosankan. Aku tidak mau kita saling berpikiran buruk".**

** "Jadi, apa mau-mu ?"**

** "Kurasa kita butuh istirahat."**

** "Jangan kekanakkan, Lu!"**

** "Jika saat kembali lima tahun lagi aku masih merindukan kehadiranmu seperti sekarang, mungkin kita bisa bersama. Tapi saat ini, belajarlah untuk hidup masing-masing."**

** "Kau yang meminta perpisahan ini. Bukan aku."**

**Dia pergi. Dan Luhan menyesal dimulai dari lelaki tersebut membalikkan tubuh.**

**.**

***End Flashback***

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang dulu telah kukatakan ?_

_Seharusnya aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan kami jika hanya aku yang merasa tersiksa. _

_Aku masih mencintainya._

_Bodoh!_

"Lu .."

"Heum ?"

"Bagaimana aku harus menyambut Chanyeol ? Kami sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Astaga! Aku sangat merindukannya".

Luhan mendesah pelah melihat Baekhyun begitu dramatis memeluk dirinya sendiri, seolah udara kosong itu adalah tubuh sang kekasih yang memiliki senyum idiot dan rambut (dulu) keriting menyebalkan.

"Cium saja dia ketika sampai."

"Ah! Benar! Aku harus mencium-nya!"

_Oh. Aku salah memberi masukan._

"Lu.."

"Apa ?"

"Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik ?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas, menemukan mata sipit ber-eyeliner Baekhyun berkedip-kedip genit.

"Eum. Kau sudah cantik".

"Ya. Aku tau itu".

Luhan mendengus. Baekhyun merapikan letak poni sampingnya yang berwarna coklat madu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai make-up, Lu ?"

"Yang akan kita jemput adalah pacarmu, bukan pacarku. Jadi aku tidak perlu melakukannya".

"Setidaknya pakai sedikit lipstick".

"Kau pikir aku sempat menggunakan semua itu saat kau menarikku seperti setan kesurupan tadi pagi ?!".

Kepala Baekhyun menyudut seperti siput. Tau jika semua itu lagi-lagi adalah salah-nya.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Hey, coba kalian pikirkan! Siapa yang tidak akan kalut jika kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun tidak pernah kau temui dan sekarang dia kembali. Apa kau masih bisa berpikir waras ?

_Ya. Aku masih bisa. Tapi sama sekali tidak untuk Baekhyun. Dia dan kekasih idiot-nya itu sama-sama terkena gangguan mental._ –Luhan.

Baekhyun melirik jalanan beberapa detik sebelum memilih untuk melanjutkan bibir-nya yang dilapisi lipstick orange berceloteh ria. Jika boleh jujur, orang tuli saja akan merasa lelah menunggu Baekhyun selesai bicara, apalagi Luhan.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang sendiri. Ia membawa seorang teman laki-laki. Apa kau mau ku kenalkan ?"

"Maaf. Tidak. Terimakasih".

"Tapi dia sangat tampan,Lu".

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Oh, ayolah dewi kemakmuran-ku, kau bahkan menghabiskan cuti satnite-mu dengan bekerja. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik lagi pada laki-laki ?"

"Baek, dengar baik-baik!.

"Apa ?"

"Aku-masih-bernafsu-dengan-laki-laki!"

"Baguslah".

_Jika kau bukan sepupuku, dengan senang hati akan ku lemparkan tubuhmu ke bagasi belakang. Kau sangat ribut seperti burung beo berjualan celana dalam._

"Lu.."

"Tidak bisakah kau diam ?"

"Bibirku terlalu sexy jika harus selalu ditutup."

"Ok. Terserah."

Baekhyun tertawa puas dengan suara melengking-nya. Ia suka melihat Luhan kesal, sangat cantik (menurutnya).

"Apa aku sudah menggoda ?"

Luhan melirik malas, dan doakan saja napasnya tidak habis karena selalu mendesah pasrah. Entahlah apa yang telah dimakan oleh Baekhyun pagi ini, yang jelas dia sedikit berlebihan. Membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja biru laut-nya dan membiarkan belahan dada itu mengintip wajah dunia membuat kepala Luhan nyeri.

Biarpun tubuh sepupu-nya ini mungil, tapi payudara Baekhyun lebih sintal dan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan iri. Payudara milik Baekhyun besar dan bulat seperti buah semangka di kampung nenek-nya.

"Kau mau pamer payudara ?"

"Hey.. Kenapa kau terdengar sensitif sekali ? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung payudara kecil-mu , Lu."

"Kau baru saja menyinggung-nya, Baek."

Untuk kedua kali Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Tangannya terulur jahil lalu mengelus payudara (kecil) Luhan sambil mengatakan "Kenapa kau kecil sekali ? tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang kecil itu menggemaskan."

Luhan hampir saja me-rem mobil mendadak dan siap memulai aksi jambak-menjambak rambut jika saja cengiran di wajah Baekhyun tidak terlihat begitu—,

Oh Sungguh! Kenapa wajah manusia cerewet ini sangat imut!

"Kau tau, Baek ? Wanita ber-payudara kecil seperti-ku lebih memuaskan di ranjang."

"Dan wanita berpayudara sintal sepertiku memuaskan mata lelaki."

"Shit! Kau seperti gadis penjual payudara!"

"Aku hanya menjualnya pada Park Chanyeol."

Errrgghhh!

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lu.."

"…." Kali ini Luhan tidak berniat menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. Ia hanya merasa bosan harus menjawab panggilan wanita tersebut sejak mereka berangkat. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar membutuhkan kepala Chanyeol untuk di masukkan ke dalam mulut aktif Baekhyun.

"Apa aku benar-benar sudah terlihat sexy ? Apa aku perlu membuka satu kancing kemeja-ku lagi ?"

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu bikini agar kau bisa menari-nari lalu berguling-guling di lantai loket kedatangan demi Park Chanyeol-mu tersayang itu?!"

Suara tawa melengking tinggi milik Baekhyun menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka. Bangunan yang mereka tuju telah masuk ke dalam retina. Bangunan tinggi dengan kaca tebal menjadi atapnya.

**.**

**Seoul International Airport.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

15 menit.

Luhan terus saja mengoceh seperti botol soju di dalam bak mandi karena orang yang mereka jemput belum juga memunculkan batang hidung. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu lagi jika dilihat dari bagaimana Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan membangunkannya tadi pagi.

_Astaga! Aku ingin melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan pantat kucing!_

"Baek! Dimana kekasihmu ?! Kaki-ku sudah sangat pegal."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Lu. Mungkin Chanyeol masih mengurus koper-nya."

Luhan berdecih dan wanita disampingnya sama sekali tidak peduli. Baekhyun memang begitu. Ia akan kehilangan separuh pikirannya jika mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nama sang kekasih, Park Chanyeol.

"Baek-bee !"

"Prin-Chan!"

Urghhh.

Doakan atap bandara tidak akan pecah karena jijik melihat tingkah kedua makhluk planet pluto tersebut.

Apa-apaan ?

Baek-bee ? Prin-Chan ?

Oke. Luhan memang tau artinya.

'Baek-bee' itu panggilan kesayangan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Embel-embel 'bee' dibelakang (katanya) berarti lebah. Simbol untuk wanita cerewet namun sangat manis seperti Baekhyun.

'Prin-Chan'. Itu panggilan bodoh. Singkatan dari 'Prince'- dan 'Chanyeol'. Mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol seperti seorang pangeran di zaman romawi. Luhan lebih setuju jika Chanyeol diumpamakan seperti pangeran yang mengalami gangguan jiwa karena kalah berperang.

_Mereka adalah pasangan paling norak dan berisik di seluruh dunia._

Tubuh pendek Baekhyun meloncat-loncat lincah, membuat belahan payudaranya yang mengintip bergetar erotis. Chanyeol sendiri berlari kencang setelah melepas kaca mata hitam-nya. Memamerkan pada dunia bahwa ia memiliki kaki panjang yang membuatnya bisa menghampiri sang kekasih hanya dalam waktu 10 detik.

Luhan bersedekap dada lalu memalingkan wajah. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika Baek-bee dan Prin-Chan itu berciuman mesra (ingat, itu usul-mu, Lu). Mereka memang tidak tau tempat. Jika Chanyeol menjadi artis, Luhan yakin Baekhyun akan mati muda karena dibunuh oleh sasaeng fans lalu mayatnya di mutilasi dan dijadikan makanan ikan lele.

"Luhan.." _Suara Chanyeol._

"Eoh ? Kalian sudah selesai berciuman ?"

_Hey! Bisa-bisanya kalian tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Itu hinaan bodoh!_

"Apa kau mau ku cium juga ?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku tidak mau terkena rabies."

"Kau pikir aku anjing ?"

"Bukan. Tapi mendekati."

"Yakk!"

_Tidak ada yang berarti. Chanyeol tidak akan mengamuk hanya karena masalah sepele. Kata-kata kami barusan itu belum seberapa. Aku (dulu) bahkan pernah mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran menyebalkan._

"Apa kita bisa langsung pulang ? kaki-ku pegal karena menunggumu disini."

"Tunggu, Lu."

"Apa lagi ?"

"Ku rasa kita punya tambahan satu orang penumpang."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku membawa seorang teman."

"Oke. Terserah. Cepat panggil teman-mu sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama."

Chanyeol menyikut pinggang Baekhyun, bertanya (dengan bisikan) kenapa Luhan nampak sangat sensitif. Dengan balas berbisik, Baekhyun menjawab bahwa ia mengganggu tidur singkat Luhan lalu menariknya tergesa-gesa, Luhan bahkan tidak sempat membawa sweater (apalagi make-up) dan mereka harus menunggu Chanyeol lagi disini.

Dari penjelasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Luhan hanya memakai dress selutut dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru tua. Wanita itu nampak memeluk tubuhnya sedikit lebih erat dan menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. Mengusir hawa dingin mungkin ? Apalagi hujan masih bergentayangan di luar.

Jalanan pasti basah dan licin.

Luhan menunduk, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bosan sambil memperhatikan ujung high heel hitamnya yang sudah mulai mengkeriput tua sebelum seruan Chanyeol merusak segalanya.

"Oh. Itu dia. Hun! Kemari!"

_Siapa ? Hun ? Tidak mungkinkan ? Jangan menakut-nakuti ku park Chanyeol!_

Luhan menoleh, dan –..

_Tuhan…_

_Benarkah itu dia ?_

_Apa aku tidak salah liat ? Tidak..Tidak.. Apakah aku salah orang ? Tidak, bagaimana ada orang semirip itu._

_Dia kembali ke Korea ?_

_Kenapa harus sekarang ?_

_Aku tidak memakai make-up. Ini memalukan._

"Lu.. Kenalkan. Ini sahabat-ku, Oh Sehun."

_Diam kau Park Chanyeol!_

.

.

Dunia..

Apa kalian tidak lelah terus berputar ? Berhentilah sejenak dan biarkan Luhan menikmati ukiran wajah Sehun dalam retina matanya. Dia terlihat semakin tampan. Struktur wajahnya menjadi lebih sempurna dengan hidung mancung yang bertengger sombong di wajahnya. Bibir tipis itu masih menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius, menyeramkan, namun Luhan masih ingat betapa manis laki-laki tersebut ketika tertawa dengan gigi taring yang bersembunyi seperti vampire di dalam mulutnya.

Bibir Luhan bergetar, rasanya sangat kaku hanya untuk membubuhkan sebuah senyuman. Apalagi Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi apa-apa membuatnya serba salah.

_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun ?_

_Kenapa tidak membalas senyumanku ?! Kau memang bedebah tampan!_

"H-hai.. Aku Luhan. Apa kabar ?" _hujanku._

"…."

_Shit! Jangan katakan kau sudah lupa pada wajahku Oh Sehun! Bagaimanapun aku mantan kekasihmu! __**MANTAN KEKASIHMU !**__ Kau benar-benar bajingan –errgghh, tampan— jika melupakanku begitu saja!_

"Se.. hun—"

Greb!

_Apa ini ? Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing mendadak ? Apa planet saturnus baru saja melanggar lampu merah dan menabrakku ?_

Luhan mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali sebelum kesadaran menjemput otaknya sedikit lambat dan –

_Astaga bumi! Apakah ini sebuah pelukan ? Apa benar aku berada dalam pelukan Oh Sehun sekarang ? Kenapa pelukan-nya tetap sehangat dulu ? Kenapa dada-nya terasa lebih bidang dan nyaman untuk disandari ? _

Tanpa mereka (Luhan-Sehun) sadari, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganga lebar seperti terowongan kereta api. Mereka tidak salah lihatkan ? Orang yang berpelukan didepan mereka masih waras bukan ? Terlebih Luhan. Apa saraf-saraf diotaknya sedang _mogok_ kerja hingga membiarkan seorang pria memeluknya begitu saja ?

Chanyeol kalut, jangan sampai Luhan sadar lalu memukul kepala Sehun (yang telah berani memeluknya sembarangan). Tidak seharusnya Sehun membawa kebiasaan _anak muda_ California terhadap wanita ini jika tidak ingin merasakan mencium tumit high heel-nya yang setajam _bor_ kayu.

_Aku pernah menjadi korban, Hun. Jangan pernah mencobanya!. Kau akan gila selama seminggu!_

Walaupun wajah Luhan lebih cantik dari lukisan Monalisa, tapi wanita bermata rusa tersebut lebih mematikan daripada rubah berekor sembilan. Tidak, jika diibaratkan dengan rubah, Luhan yang sedang marah itu lebih tepat disebut seperti rubah berekor 12 dan baru saja melahirkan.

_Kalian taukan seberapa ganas binatang yang baru saja melahirkan ? Luhan kurang lebih seperti itu saat marah._

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya panik di udara, bingung mengenai bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan kekurang ajaran Sehun pada seorang wanita Korea (yang baru pernah ia lihat sekarang)."Y-yak! Oh Sehun! A-apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan Luhan!"

Tarikan tangannya bahkan tidak diperdulikan.

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita pergi." Si pendek berbisik dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut saat jemari lentik (Baekhyun) menyeretnya seperti seorang tahanan. "Aku tidak mau rambutku dijambak oleh Luhan karena kelakuan temanmu (Sehun) itu."

_Semoga kau selamat dan baik-baik saja, Hun._

.

.

"Apa –?"

"…."

"Apa kau benar-benar Luhan ?"

Mereka masih berpelukan, bahkan Sehun menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang si cantik.

"Kau berani memeluk wanita yang belum kau yakini benar siapa dia ?"

"Tidak. Aku mengenalimu. Aku mengenali aroma tubuh-mu. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Eo.. Ini aku.. Wae ?"

"Rusa nakal!"

Sial! Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengintrol diri untuk tidak membalas pelukan Sehun. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan merasa sesak, namun menikmati sensasi sesak bercampur rindu ini.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan secara perlahan, menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing sebelum benar-benar memberi jarak. Tangan Luhan bahkan masih melingkar sempurna dipinggang tinggi milik Sehun. Sedangkan tangan si tampan merengkuh leher jenjang rusa manisnya yang menunduk.

"Jangan menunduk. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Jangan melihat wajahku."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak memakai make-up apapun."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau sudah cantik. Tidak perlu merasa malu seperti itu."

_Brengsek. Kau membuatku merona (lagi) Oh Sehun!_

"Kemana sweater-mu ?"

"Eum ?". Luhan mendongak, menatap wajah idealis Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya. Luhan sendiri baru sadar jika dari tadi ia merasa kedinginan. Kehadiran Sehun bahkan bisa mengubah tetes-tetes air hujan menjadi hangat seperti air di dalam bath-up hotel.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya."

"I-itu .."

"Sstt. Banyak alasan."

Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti kemana lari-nya perasaan canggung setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Ia merasa bahwa Sehun tetaplah miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Apalagi saat Sehun membuka jas hitam pekat-nya lalu menyampirkan jas tersebut ke pundak Luhan, ia merasa dunia dilanda musim semi seketika.

_Oh Sakura, apa kalian tumbuh di atap bandara ? Kalian berguguran indah._

Namun sakura-sakura yang berguguran (tadi) mendadak lenyap ketika Luhan mendengar bunyi siulan menggoda dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik, menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersandar di samping mobil lalu memberikan tatapan mengejek dengan tanda tanya besar bermakna _'Kami butuh penjelasan'._

.

.

.

Ah, ternyata rasa canggung itu tersesat sejenak dan baru mendarat sekarang; didalam mobil, kursi belakang. Luhan bahkan tidak berani mengubah posisi duduk sejak sepuluh menit lalu, terus memandang jalanan dari kaca jendela mobil walau lehernya sudah terasa lumpuh.

Sehun sendiri tidak berhenti melirik Luhan sesekilas, ia ingin sekali merengkuh kepala Luhan lalu menyandarkannya ke bahu. Tapi Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum bodoh dan mengintip dari kaca spion tengah mobil (ia yang menyetir). Benar-benar tidak memberi kesempatan.

"Jadi .." Itu suara melenting Baekhyun. "Bisa salah satu dari kalian menjelaskannya?"

.

.

.

_Depan loby apartement._

"Lu.." (Chanyeol)

"Apa ?"

"Bisa kau temani Sehun mencari hotel ?"

"Hotel ?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Sehun yang hanya menundukkan kepala lalu beralih lagi pada Chanyeol di belakang stir mobil. "Lalu kau ?"

"Ayolah, beri aku tumpangan menginap malam ini saja di apartement kalian. Aku masih merindukan my Baek-bee."

_Yeol, cukup. Aku ingin muntah._

"Aisshh! Kalian menyebalkan!" Luhan mendengus "Ya Sudah! Cepat keluar dari mobil!".

"Oke! Terimakasih Luhan cantik." _Tapi lebih menyeramkan dari anabelle._

"Jangan mengotori lantai apartement-ku dengan sperma, Okey ?! Atau aku akan menggantung lehermu dari atas namsan tower!"

"Jika aku mengotori lantai apartement-mu dengan sperma, kau juga bisa meminta Sehun untuk menyemburkan sperma pada tubuh-mu. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, bukan ?"

"PARK CHAN YEOL SIALAAANNNN!"

"Carilah hotel secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau menginap di hotel apa ?"

"Aku tidak tau. Carikan saja hotel disekitar sini".

"Sepertinya kau sudah sedikit lupa tentang Korea." Luhan membelokkan stir mobil ke arah kanan. Memberhentikannya sejenak sambil menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Tidak juga. Buktinya aku tidak melupakanmu."

"Dan kau juga tidak lupa bagaimana cara menggombali-ku."

Mereka tertawa renyah, sama-sama ingin meruntuhkan dinding kecanggungan (akibat mulut kotor yang perlu di tutup dengan kondom milik Park Chayeol bodoh tadi). Akan sangat membosankan jika perjalanan hanya diisi dengan percakapan serius, lebih parah lagi jika tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Hun-ah .."

"Heum ?"

"Kenapa mencari hotel ? Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah orang tua-mu langsung ?"

"Orang tua-ku sudah pindah ke Jepang. Kau tidak tau ?"

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya. Dua tahun lalu."

Luhan melihat lampu merah, masih tersisa 15 detik untuk mereka berbicara santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke Korea ? Apa kau punya urusan disini ?"

"Iya. Aku punya urusan, dan itu denganmu."

"Dengan-ku ?"

"…."

"Urusan apa ?"

_Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Lu. Kau hanya menutupi detak jantung-mu, bukan ?_

"Aku kembali untuk bertanya sesuatu."

Luhan menoleh, namun tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Apa—"

"…."

"Apa kau masih merindukanku seperti lima tahun lalu ?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengatupkan bibir-nya yang sedikit terbuka. Mata mereka saling bertautan dalam kerinduan yang damai. Hatinya meletup-letup gembira seperti bubur nasi kepanasan, tidak percuma ia mengosongkan tempat itu selama lima tahun demi Sehun.

Dan Sehun mempertanyakan tempat-nya lagi.

"A-aku—"

"…."

'Tiiiiiittttttt'

_Oh Shit! Oke. Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar mobil keparat! Jangan membunyikan klakson seperti itu!_

_Arrgghh! Kalian bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku untuk menjawab!_

.

.

.

'Clek'

"Masuklah"

'Blam'

Luhan menggembungkan pipi saat memperhatikan satu persatu perabotan didalam kamar hotel VIP tempat Sehun menginap. Ini bahkan lebih besar dari apartement mereka (Luhan-Baekhyun). Segala sesuatu sudah di persiapkan dengan begitu mewah. Pantas saja orang-orang kaya betah menginap di hotel.

Sehun menarik koper menuju kamar utama, Luhan mengekor. Wanita itu meletakkan jas Sehun (yang masih menyampir pada pundaknya) ke gantungan pakaian; seperti tiang lurus dengan ranting-ranting kecil. Lalu langkah tanpa sadar membawanya membuka pintu balkon kamar, udara sangat dingin. Langit masih bersemangat untuk menangis.

Tapi Luhan akan sangat keras kepala jika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Ia ingin menyentuh derai hujan. Jadi ia mendekatkan diri pada pagar pembatas, mengulur dan menengadahkan tangan, merasakan tetes-tetes hujan menyentuh telapak tangan-nya yang sejuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Eoh ?"

Luhan mengintip Sehun dari pundaknya, mendapati lelaki tersebut hanya mengenakan kemeja putih (dengan lengan di lipat sebatas siku) dan celana kain hitam panjang. Terlihat lebih santai dari penampilan super rapinya di bandara.

"Sedang menikmati hujan."

"Hujan ?" Tubuh Luhan sedikit terangkat ketika dengan mendadak Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup puncak kepala itu sayang sebelum dagu lancip tersebut berlabuh di leher jenjangnya (Luhan). "Bukankah kau sangat membenci hujan ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lagi membenci hujan."

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Sejak kau pergi."

"Kenapa ?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum manis lalu meremas jemari kokoh Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. Cinta memang Irasional. Bahkan mereka masih merasa seperti sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

***Flashback***

**.**

**"Aisshh! Kenapa hari ini harus hujan? Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berdandan sangat rapi."**

** "Kau tidak membawa payung ?"**

** "Ada. Aku selalu membawa payung."**

** "Kenapa masih mengeluh ?"**

**Sehun membetulkan letak poni samping Luhan; yang sibuk mencari payung dalam tas-nya. Mereka sedang berada di halte (setelah turun dari bis) dan hujan tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa peringatan.**

**Seharusnya Luhan menonton berita pra-kiraan cuaca tadi pagi, jadi kencan mereka hari ini bisa di tunda.**

** "Walaupun make-up ku mungkin tidak luntur, tapi tetap saja kaki-ku akan basah. Aku tidak suka."**

**Mereka mulai perjalanan dengan berbagi payung. Tidak mungkin-kan menunggu hujan reda ? Jadi mereka memutuskan berteduh di coffee shop seberang jalan.**

** "Jangan pernah menyalahkan hujan. Aku bahkan suka saat hujan turun."**

** "Kau suka ?"**

** "Iya. Karena saat make-up mu luntur, aku bisa melihat wajah asli-mu. Kau cantik bahkan tanpa make-up sedikitpun."**

** "Benarkah ?"**

** "Tentu saja. Dan aku selalu bangga karenanya."**

**Luhan tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat wajah. Warnanya pasti sangat merah dan Sehun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihatnya.**

** "Apa kau tau, Lu ?"**

** "Apa ?"**

** "Tetes-tetes hujan itu seperti cintaku padamu. Sangat banyak."**

** "Jangan menggombal lagi Oh Sehun."**

** "Aku tidak menggombal. Aku serius."**

** "Oke. Baiklah. Teruskan."**

** "Setiap kali hujan, aku ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa di setiap tetes hujan, aku telah menyelipkan cintaku. Jika tetes cinta itu menyentuhmu, kau akan basah tanpa sadar. Tapi sayang…"**

** "Sayang kenapa ?"**

**Mereka tiba di teras coffee shop, namun Sehun bahkan masih memegang payung untuk menutupi puncak kepala mereka. Luhan sendiri masih menanti jawaban dari si tampan. Penasaran apa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia dengar.**

** "Kau selalu memakai payung setiap kali hujan, jadi cintaku tidak pernah kesampaian."**

**Saat kalimat tersebut selesai, Luhan tidak lagi peduli pada orang-orang yang mengkerutkan dahi heran melihat ia dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jawaban konyol dari Sehun sukses membuat mereka seperti orang gila.**

**.**

**Dan saat hubungan mereka menemui kata 'Istirahat', Luhan mulai tidak membenci hujan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi membawa payung kemanapun. Ia mencari hujan setiap kali langit mendung. Berdiam diri di tengah hujan dengan telapak tangan menengadah langit, berharap tetes-tetes hujan (yang membasahi tubuhnya) itu masih menyimpan cinta dari Sehun.**

**Setiap hujan mengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya, Luhan selalu ingat dengan sang mantan kekasih.**

**Oh Sehun.**

**Ya.**

**Hanya Oh Sehun.**

**.**

***Flashback End***

**.**

**.**

Melepas rengkuhan Sehun dari perutnya hingga permukaan tangan si tampan sedikit berair (karena tangan basah Luhan), ia memutar tubuh. Berhadapan langsung dengan kornea bening namun mengancam milik Sehun. Kornea mata tertampan di seluruh penjuru Korea.

"Sudah siang. Aku harus pulang."

Luhan tidak akan bisa beranjak kemana-mana kalau tangan Sehun sudah memenjarakan tubuhnya (tangan Sehun berpegang pada pagar pembatas; mengekang tubuh Luhan). Sehun masih merindukan rusa nakal yang ia tinggalkan selama 5 tahun, jadi Luhan tidak boleh lari kemanapun.

"Hun.."

"Apa salahnya jika tetap berada disini ?"

"Ta-tapi aku harus membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan makan siang. Ia pasti akan sangat kebingungan." (Baekhyun tidak pandai memasak).

"Aku bahkan yakin mereka sanggup tidak makan seharian. Kau pikir apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Sehun meraih ponsel dari saku celana-nya, memperlihatkan pada Luhan sebuah pesan.

'**Bisakah kau menahan Luhan agar tidak pulang hari ini ? Aku merindukan my Baek-bee, jadi mungkin kami akan sedikit mengacaukan kamar. Aku bergantung padamu, hun-ah.'**—_Chanyeol._

"Astaga! Awas saja kalau mereka sampai mengubah pengharum ruangan menjadi bau sperma! Aku akan mengusir mereka saat itu juga!"

"Jangan marah terus, cantik. Lebih baik kita makan siang, bagaimana ?"

Wajah Sehun merunduk, refleks Luhan juga semakin memundurkan wajah. Kepala belakangnya mulai terasa dingin karena terkena _tempias_ hujan. Ia mencoba berpaling, namun kemana arah wajahnya menghindar maka disitu pula Sehun mengejar. Jadi pilihan terakhir adalah Luhan menahan dada Sehun dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mencium mantan kekasihmu sesuka hati ?"

"Kau masih kekasihku."

"Kata siapa ?"

"Perpisahan kita, bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau masih kekasihku sekarang."

Luhan mendelik dan Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuh. "Hey.. Aku tau kita masih saling mencintai. Jangan jual mahal terhadapku atau kau akan menyesal jika aku pergi lagi."

"Pergi saja sana!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Em.. Eo! Aku yakin."

Suaramu jelas sekali ragu-ragu, Lu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau masih berada disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain ?"

Pertanyaan (keluar tema) Sehun terlalu to the point. Luhan menunduk, menggigit bibirnya hingga berwarna keputihan.

"Ti-tidak ada." Katanya sedikit malu.

"Itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. " pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajah, namun kali ini Luhan tidak bergerak untuk menghindar. Dua senti. Sehun memberi jarak dua senti antar bibir mereka.

"Aku hanya akan sampai di jarak ini. Jika kau menginginkannya berlanjut, kau bisa menghapus jarak dua senti diantara kita. Aku menunggu, tapi tidak memaksa."

Mata rusa itu berkedip-kedip, seolah tidak bisa mengerti keadaan dengan baik. Ditambah dengan bibir tipis dan deru napas Sehun sudah hampir menyapa, pusat kendali di otak Luhan seakan pecah berkeping-keping. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana pintu dan mana jendela.

"Lu.."

_Sehun! Jangan merendahkan suaramu seperti itu!_

" Aku merindukanmu."

Oh Shit!

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati karena ia kalah. Ia tidak bisa bertahan untuk diam. Ia melanjutkannya, menyambut kedatangan bibir Sehun dengan manis. Tidak. Lebih tepat dikatakan menyambutnya dengan percikan bara. Panas menggoda.

Kalian taukan bagaimana ciuman orang yang saling merindu ?

Bibir Luhan bahkan terasa kembang karena Sehun terus melumat dan menggigitnya semau hati. Sehun nampak lebih dewasa, terbukti dari ciumannya yang basah dan bunyi _kecipak_ yang terdengar mesra.

Ciuman Sehun masih memburu dan haus ketika Luhan ingin lepas. Ia menahan dada bidang itu dan berharap Sehun mau sedikit saja memberikannya waktu untuk bernapas. Luhan terengah-engah.

"Kau.. " Mengatur napas, "Ciuman-mu bahkan terasa lebih liar. Darimana kau belajar ? Apa setiap hari pekerjaanmu disana hanya mencicipi bibir wanita California ?"

"Semakin banyak lelaki belajar, semakin bagus permainannya. Kau tau itu-kan ?" Sehun sedikit _membual_ hanya untuk melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah! Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya!".

"Uhhh.. Kekasih-ku cemburu."

"Yak! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kau cantik saat marah."

"Oh Sehuuuuuun. Berhenti menggombal!"

_Tawamu terdengar menyebalkan, tapi aku suka. Gigi taringmu yang lancip adalah alasan senyum-mu bisa se-menarik itu. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku memaafkan segalanya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman._

_Aku jatuh cinta lagi._

_Padamu, Oh Sehun._

"Ayo makan siang. Kau mau makan diluar atau kita order saja dan makan dikamar ?"

"Bisakah dikamar saja ? Kau lihat, aku tidak memakai make-up apapun."

"Kau selalu mempermasalahkan wajah dan make-up. Sudah beribu kali ku bilang, tanpa make-up kau sudah sangat cantik."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya diri untuk makan di Restaurant, Hun.."

"Alasan. Katakan saja kau masih ingin berdua dengan-ku disini."

"Yaakkkk! Sehuuuunn!".

CHU..

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

"Aku tidak!"

"Orang yang berbohong akan masuk neraka. Jadi, apa kau merindukanku ?"

Sial!

"Oke! Kau menang!"

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Semua terasa sangat membaik dengan Sehun yang telah membeli sebuah apartement. Luhan merasa pecah, yang jelas ia seperti melayang menembus langit ketujuh dan bertemu para bidadari saat Sehun mengatakan "Aku kembali ke Korea hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, aku akan tinggal dan mengurus cabang perusahaan ayah-ku yang berada disini. Tapi jika sudah tidak ada cinta lagi, aku akan kembali ke California. Jadi, bagaimana ?"

_Keparat! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu kepadaku ?! Kau tau aku sangat malu untuk mengatakan __**'Iya, aku masih mencintaimu.'**__ Tapi kau harus mempermalukanku karena pada akhirnya aku berkata __**"Jangan pergi. Korea membutuhkanmu". **_

"Katakan saja kau yang membutuhkanku."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Anggap saja begitu!. Kau puas ?"

Sejak hari itu mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah menganggap hubungannya dengan Luhan pernah berakhir. Luhan telah berhasil menjadikannya seperti lelaki bodoh saat tidak berani meniduri satu orang wanita pun selama berada lima tahun di California.

Itu ujian yang sangat berat teman. Kau pikir melihat gadis-gadis yang hanya memakai bikini (bahkan ada yang telanjang) berlari di tepi pantai dengan payudara berguncang-guncang murahan adalah hal yang mudah untuk di takluk-kan ? Tapi dengan mengingat bagaimana senyuman manis Luhan, Sehun mengenyahkan semua payudara dihadapannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada gadis bermata rusa-nya. Ia lebih suka menyentuh payudara mungil millik Luhan dibanding meniduri wanita-wanita disana.

.

.

.

Jam pulang dari kantor menjadi sangat menyenangkan dan penuh suara-suara menggoda ketika dengan setianya Sehun menjemput Luhan pulang. Menyandar di _kap_ mobil dengan tangan melipat di dada disertai wajah tampan dan dagu lancip, Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan merasa bangga. Seolah tanpa bicara ia bisa mengatakan pada wanita-wanita (dikantor yang selalu menawari Luhan kencan buta) bahwa ia tidak salahkan menunggu lelaki se-sempurna Sehun selama lima tahun ?

Oh tata surya, apa kalian bisa membayangkan betapa tampan Sehun dengan posisi seperti itu ?

"Selamat malam, sayang."

"Malam, tampan."

Sehun menegakkan tubuh, meraih jemari Luhan lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mengkilat milik-nya. (Tentu saja membeli mobil bukanlah perkara yang sulit bagi Sehun).

.

.

"Kau mau makan dimana, Lu ?"

"Di apartement saja. Aku lebih suka masak sendiri."

"Calon istri idaman-ku."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, menemukan Sehun mengedipkan mata menggoda namun alih-alih memikat, Sehun malah terlihat sangat konyol. Luhan memalingkan wajah ke kaca jendela mobil, hanya ingin meredam rona merah yang lagi-lagi pecah karena kata-kata dari bibir si _bedebah tampan _Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa malam ini tidak hujan ?" Luhan menilik langit hitam demi mendukung pertanyaannya. (Mengalihkan pembicaraan).

"Kenapa jadi menantikan hujan sekarang ?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan." _Bohong. Itu semua karenamu Oh Sehun._ "Yang jelas, hujan selalu dingin dan aku suka berada di balik selimut saat hujan datang. Rasanya hangat."

"Kata-katamu ambigu."

"Apanya ?"

"Hujan. Dingin. Selimut. Hangat."

"…."

"Apa itu sebuah undangan ?"

Luhan mengkerutkan dahi putih-nya, "Undangan apa ?"

"Tidak. Bukan undangan apa-apa."

Sehun tersenyum geli saat menyadari yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bercumbu dengan Luhan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia benar-benar menantikan malam itu. Malam dimana Luhan akan mendesah hebat karena kejantanan-nya.

_Adik-ku sudah besar, Lu. Kau harus mencobanya._

_Tidak akan mengecewakan._

.

.

.

Belakangan lorong apartement terasa sangat indah untuk dilewati. Tentu saja. Penyebabnya adalah tangan Sehun yang tidak lepas merengkuh pinggangnya. Luhan suka.

Sangat suka.

Jari-jari lentik itu mengetikan password untuk membuka pintu apartement. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengetikkan password apartement-nya (dan Baekhyun), bukan ?

Pintu terbuka, Luhan dan Sehun masuk beriringan di awali dengan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala si cantik.

Baru saja pintu di belakang mereka berdentam tertutup, Luhan sudah harus di buat berkacak pinggang melihat adegan pagut-memagut dua manusia idiot di sofa ruang tengah. Lebih menyebalkan lagi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memandangnya sekilas dan kemudian melanjutkan acara mereka kembali.

"Dua makhluk ini! Argghhh!"

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Mendengar suara jejak kaki Luhan yang ganas, ia hanya bisa mengekor dengan pikiran masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa takdir membawa mereka ber-empat bertemu.

"Yaaakkk! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!"

Chanyeol melepas ciuman-nya dari Baekhyun, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati mata Luhan memerah. Lalu yang menyusul berikutnya adalah senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

"Jika kalian ingin, masih ada sofa kosong. Lakukanlah. Jangan mengganggu kami."

"MWO?! YAAKK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Sudahlah, Lu. Kau tidak akan di dengarkan. Biarkan saja mereka" Suara Sehun menenangkan, tapi Luhan tetap saja kesal saat Baek-Yeol kembali melanjutkan acara mereka. Bahkan tangan itu mulai meraba perut datar milik sepupu cerewet-nya, Byun Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun! Apa kau benar-benar kekurangan belaian ? Aisshhh!_

"Apa kau mau juga ?".

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, menemukan Sehun sudah berbaring di salah satu sofa (yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol tadi). Laki-laki itu tersenyum begitu keparat.

_Sial! Sehun sangat tampan dengan senyum miring-nya._

"Kemarilah. Naik ke atas perutku."

"YAAKK! KAU MAU MATI JUGA OH SEHUN!"

"Aku mau mati karena mendesah oleh-mu. Ayolah sayang."

"KALIAN SEMUA! ARRGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

Sehun masih berada di sofa. Berbaring memainkan ponsel dengan pemandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah saling melepas baju (hanya bagian atas). Luhan sendiri masih berada di kamar. Oh, tapi nampaknya gadis itu telah keluar dari persembunyian. Masih memakai kemeja dan rok hitam pendek (kantor), namun penampilannya sedikit lebih santai dengan rambut di cepol tinggi dan stocking hitam yang sudah di lepas.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, mendapati Luhan melintas di samping sofa (Baekhyun-Chanyeol) sambil mengutuk, terdengar seperti **"Ku harap petir menyambar kalian sekarang juga!".** Sehun terkekeh geli, beranjak mengikuti si cantik menuju dapur.

Ia suka melihat Luhan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan di masak. Merunduk di hadapan kulkas dengan menyodorkan pantat bulat-nya pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakang. Belahan rok itu bahkan hampir menampakkan underwear gadis-nya.

'Plak'

"Yaakk! Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau!".

"Jangan menungging seperti itu saat ada laki-laki melihatmu. Kau bisa saja di perkosa karena-nya."

Bibir mungilnya mengkerucut dengan tangan membawa beberapa helai daun seledri, dan Sehun tidak punya kekuatan iman untuk tidak mengecupnya.

_Bibir manis Luhan._

"Kau mau masak apa ?"

"Sphagetti. Itu tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu. Tidak apakan ?"

"Asal jangan terlalu pedas, aku tidak suka."

"Aku tau seleramu."

"Satu lagi tanda kau masih sangat mencintaiku."

"Terserah mulut-mu."

Luhan masih ingat hal-hal kecil mengenai dirinya, dan Sehun yakin itu adalah salah satu tanda Luhan masih menyimpan cinta mereka selama lima tahun. Seharusnya rusa bodoh itu tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka jika pada akhirnya ia juga yang merasa tersiksa karena cinta.

Mereka masih terlalu muda saat itu. Tidak mengerti apapun.

.

Luhan mulai menyiapkan segala-nya. Merebus batang-batang lurus seperti sapu lidi tersebut ke dalam air mendidih. Memotong daun-daun seledri (Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia selalu suka menambahkan daun seledri di hampir kebanyakan masakannya) dan saat itu pula ia ingin mengumpat mendengar desahan Baekhyun terdengar begitu mengganggu.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, pisau ditangan-nya sekarang sudah siap untuk melayang dikarenakan kepala Chanyeol telah masuk ke dalam rok berwarna peach milik si mungil. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak disertai dengan suara desahan menggetarkan seluruh keramik demi membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar ke-enak-an.

"Sudahlah. Jangan di perdulikan."

"Sehuuuuun."

Jantungnya lebih bergetar lagi saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, meminta Luhan agar melanjutkan aksi potong-memotong seledri berwarna hijau segar tersebut. Pelukan ini biasa, tapi karena desahan keparat dua cecurut sial disana membuat Luhan bergetar kalut.

Ia merasa serba salah. Sehun mulai menyesap leher dan mengeratkan pelukan, menjadikan Luhan seolah bantal guling yang ia tiduri setiap malam.

Jangan sampai Sehun tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam rok hitam-nya seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Hun.."

"Eumhh?"

Luhan berhenti sejenak ketika merasakan kecupan Sehun bertambah basah di lehernya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu saja di meja makan ?"

"Lanjutkan saja acara masakmu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Tapi kau menggangu-ku."

"Aku akan terus mengganggu-mu , Lu. Kau tau itu."

Luhan membuang napas, melanjutkan melukai daun seledri hingga menjadi lembaran-lembaran tipis tersayat. Ia mencoba tidak peduli saat jemari Sehun mulai menarik keluar kemeja putih dari dalam rok hitam-nya. Mau tidak mau, desahan Baekhyun memberikan akibat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan merasakannya. Rambatan jemari Sehun yang bergerak abstrak. Perutnya mulai di telusuri dengan garis-garis listrik hingga bulu-bulu di kulit terasa meremang. Ditambah deru napas Sehun yang tidak beraturan, mereka hampir menemui pintu untuk mabuk.

"Hunhh.."

"Eum ?" _Ah, suara lembutnya, merdu._

"Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan memindahkan tangan Sehun, menghampiri kompor gas lalu mematikannya. Meniriskan batang-batang lidi yang telah melunak seperti _karet ketapel_ itu kedalam sebuah saringan jarang-jarang. Lalu ia kembali, ke posisi awal dimana Sehun bisa memeluk-nya dari belakang.

Luhan sendiri bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak, bahkan terlihat sangat menantikan untuk sebuah sentuhan yang dapat melumpuhkan seluruh saraf pusat. Lima tahun tidak pernah beradegan intim dengan lelaki manapun menumbuhkan rasa penasaran (lagi) mengenai indahnya berbagi hangat tubuh.

Saat bra bagian bawahnya mulai dimasuki, Luhan tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain mengatur napas. Lalu ketika telapak tangan itu berhasil menangkup sebelah payudaranya tanpa memperdulikan bra ketat-nya yang merintih, ia tetap memotong daun seledri walau bibir itu mulai memutih karena bertarung dengan gesekan gigi.

_Apa aku harus menemani Baekhyun mendesah ?_

Sehun menghampiri payudara sebelah, melewati puting Luhan dengan sengaja hingga gadis itu memejamkan mata erat. Apalagi ketika remasan tersebut datang menggoda, putingnya terasa di siksa dengan gerakan gunting dari jemari sehun. Pisau ditangan Luhan terlepas, tubuhnya mulai _condong_ ke depan dan ia merasa sulit untuk bernapas normal.

Melihat Luhan mulai terbakar, Sehun menarik bra ketat itu ke atas. Membebaskan payudara mungil Luhan untuk keluar. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya keluar karena payudara tersebut masih berada dibawah lapisan kemeja putih. Sehun tidak sudi membuka baju Luhan disini dan Chanyeol berkesempatan melihat tubuh gadis-nya. Hanya ia yang boleh menikmati tubuh Luhan.

Belaian itu mulai terasa. Luhan setengah mati menahan desahan ketika puting-putingnya dibelai dan dilewati berkali-kali. Di bagian belakang, ia merasakan Sehun merapatkan tubuh. Dan mata Luhan sedikit terbelalak mendapati sesuatu menusuk pantat-nya dengan keras.

Apakah mereka masih kuat untuk menunggu makan malam ?

Luhan baru bisa bernapas lega ketika Sehun berhenti meremas, menarik bra ketat itu ke bawah (tempat semula) demi menutup payudara-nya. Mereka sudah selesai.

Ya, itu menurut Luhan.

Tapi sedetik berikutnya ia sadar jika semua ini baru permulaan. Saat Sehun memutar balik tubuhnya, berlutut lalu menelusupkan kepala didalam rok ketat hitam pendek-nya, Ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa. Luhan harus berpegangan pada tepian meja (dapur), ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan desahan ketika kewanitannya mulai di belai bejat.

Ia bahkan lebih mengumpat (lagi) begitu tau Baekhyun terkikik geli di sofa ruang tengah karena posisi mereka. Lirikan mata wanita mungil tersebut mencemooh, seolah mengatakan _**"Kewanitaan kita sama-sama di belai sekarang. Enak bukan ?"**_

SHIT!

Luhan malu bukan main, tapi ia lebih menginginkan malu daripada Sehun berhenti.

Ini gila!

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dengan Sehun dan Luhan telah beberapa kali menghabiskan malam dengan hangat tubuh masing-masing. Untuk pasangan Baek-bee dan Prin-Chan, jangan tanyakan lagi. Mereka berhasil mematahkan kaki kursi meja makan karena bercinta dengan _sundal_ disana.

Hari ini Luhan merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba Sehun menculiknya lalu mereka berhenti disebuah butique ternama. Ia langsung ditarik dan di bawa ke sebuah ruangan.

Tidak sempat protes, mulut Luhan harus bungkam ketika wajahnya mulai di sapu dengan berbagai macam kuas. Ia sedikit mengantuk, apalagi rambut-nya terasa di mainkan. Sedikit panas dan berbau agak gosong.

Lalu saat hampir berlayar di pulau mimpi, bahunya di tepuk dan ia dibawa lagi kedalam sebuah ruangan. Mencoba gaun berwarna hitam dengan lipatan-lipatan rumit juga tali dan kilau-kilau mutiara dibagian pinggang dan dada.

Ada apa sebenarnya ?

Sekitar satu jam, Luhan sudah mulai bosan dan untung saja semuanya sudah selesai.

Ia dibawa keluar.

Sehun menyambutnya, begitu tampan dengan kemeja dan jas serba hitam. Kulit putih, rahang lancip dan rambut hitamnya yang di sisir kaku keatas berpadu menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Luhan hanya tidak tau bahwa Sehun lebih mengagumi kecantikannya. Kecantikan leher jenjang dan tubuh sempurna milik sang kekasih. Apalagi dagu lancip dan bibir merah ranum-nya yang dibubuhi lipstick berwarna pink, selah menampilkan sosok polos dengan sisi menggoda yang bersembunyi.

Ekspresi bingung Luhan membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Hai, cantik. Sudah siap ?"

"Hun.."

"Kenapa sayang ?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kenapa kita berpakaian seperti ini ?"

"Kita akan makan malam."

Makan malam ?

Tapi kenapa harus berdandan super rapi ? Bukankah biasanya mereka makan malam dengan pakaian biasa-biasa saja ? Tidak perlu seheboh ini.

"Ayo .."

"Kemana ?"

"Ikut saja."

.

.

.

Sehun memang begitu. Sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan mengenai tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Setengah jam berlalu, Luhan mendongak keluar dan melihat sebuah restaurant mewah berdiri kokoh dalam retina matanya.

Apa ini hari special ? Tapi hari apa ?  
Ini bukan tanggal 12 ataupun 20 april (ulang tahun mereka). Bukan hari Valentine dan sama sekali bukan hari apa-apa. Hanya kamis malam yang sedikit basah karena rinai hujan.

Ah! Ia suka menghabiskan waktu hujan bersama Sehun. Sekarang tidak ada lagi gadis cerewet yang _mengoceh_ ribut karena hujan akan melunturkan make-up nya, yang ada hanyalah rubah cantik bermata rusa yang akan selalu menengadahkan telapak tangannya saat hujan datang.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan tidak sadar saat pintu disisinya telah terbuka (yang pasti di buka oleh Sehun). Mereka masuk, Luhan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi karena ia yakin Sehun tidak akan menjawab. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengamati betapa mewah restaurant ini dan menghitung berapa banyak lampu berwarna biru.

Langkah Sehun terhenti, dahi Luhan mengernyit. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Luhan bingung. Ini terlalu mewah jika hanya ingin makan malam biasa. Ada sesuatu yang Sehun rencanakan dan Luhan masih tidak bisa menebak apa itu.

Saat Luhan masih mencerna harum mawar merah yang di semprotkan oleh pengarum ruangan, Sehun tiba-tiba memegang lehernya (Luhan), bertatapan sejenak sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan manis disana. Tidak peduli pada seorang waiter yang nampak memalingkan wajah karena aksi sedikit 'intim' mereka.

"Kau sudah siap ?"

"Siap untuk apa ? Sehun, jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini."

"Kita akan menemui seseorang, oh, tidak. Tapi dua orang."

"Siapa ?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuh, merapikan jas-nya dan langsung mengapitkan jemari Luhan pada lengannya. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil, itu sebuah simbol agar waiter tersebut membukakan pintu.

"Hun, siapa ?"

"…."

"…."

**"Orang tua-ku".**

"MWO?!" 

KEPARAT!

KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI TADI!

BUMI! TOLONG KUBUR TUBUHKU HIDUP-HIDUP!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah!**

**Akhirnya selesai!**

**Happy ending-kan ? Gak sedih kan ? Hayooo.. jangan curiga kalo kerjaan gue cuma nge-post FF angst ya (Walopun itu bener sih :D).**

**Sebelumnya gak pernah kepikiran mau bikin FF tanpa ada sedikitpun unsur 'angst' didalamnya, tapi ada salah satu reader yang chat gue di bbm trus request cerita Happy Ending, jadi yah, beginilah hasilnya. Semoga puas yohooo :D**

**Tapi buat FF kemarin yang 'Our October and April', jujur aja gue merasa sedikit kecewa. Keknya banyak readers yang gak exited dengan FF itu. Apa karena Sad Ending ? Ato waktu itu FFN emang lagi error ? Tapi mungkin juga karena FF gue masih banyak kekurangan :) .**

**Buat bebeb , sorry kalo FF 'Our October and April' dan 'The Past Flower, The Future Flower' ada beberapa bagian yang masih nyangkut satu sama lain. Misalnya HunHan (lagi-lagi) udah jadian dan tinggal serumah. Gue nya juga gak nyadar kalo kedua FF gue itu masih nyangkut2an (?), soalnya gue suka bikin FF yang HunHan-nya udah jadian gitu :D . But, makasih ya nyonya Huang udah kasi masukan ^^**

**Buat semua readers yang selalu kasih support, Gue ucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK :* :* :***

**Tante ECLAIRE OH, sehabis FF ini di post, berarti dirimu harus update New FF HunHan! Wuahahaha/ seketika nari perut pake koteka/**

**Sampe ketemu di FF HunHan selanjutnya :* :* :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GONG XI FA CAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Lempar mercon/**


End file.
